


Long Time

by alien_lord



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Assault, Blow Job, F/M, Fingering, Forced Oral Sex, Longing, Rape, Vaginal Sex, cum on face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_lord/pseuds/alien_lord
Summary: Alice returns to Wonderland after many years away, and reunites with the Mad Hatter, who's health is declining. He however, doesn't recognize her as the Alice that left, years before.





	Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the Looking Glass era, so Alice is of age.<3

Alice had been gone for years. The flower of her youth had dulled as she’d gone into her twenties, but she was beautiful still. Just generally more refined, her adorable blonde locks were now luscious, and well styled, with her headband long gone. Her eyes sharp as ever, were less playful now, more certain of themselves, the sense of childhood wonder had disappeared. Her dress was traded as well, for a sharply button coat, and a pair of slacks. Sharp boots decorated her feet instead of blue slip on shoes, and she didn’t look like the childish Alice that had visited Wonderland so long ago.

She’d hardly been back for an instant before she was informed of the decline in the health of the Mad Hatter. He’d been literally fading away as he wasted in the bed. His one vibrant orange hair had begun to fade, one strip at a time, leaving his face framed with white strands. 

Alice knocked on the door of the house, and when there was no answer, she entered, heading up the stairs, calling, “Hatter?” softly. His house seemed dusty, like there had not been any movement in quite some time. Every shade was pulled, and the dust that floated through the air made it hard to breathe, every step she took made the wood of the house groan. “Hatter?” She called once more before pushing the door to the bedroom open. 

Hatter laid in the bed, propped on some pillows, looking decidedly un-Mad Hatterish. She’d never seen him looking so withered, and depressed. Alice crept closer, and placed her hand on his arm. “It’s Alice-“.Her pale hand touched the sleeve of his coat, and she rubbed his arm gently. 

His eyes jerked awake, and he glanced at her, not looking as weak as seconds before. “My Alice?” He asked, his voice raspy from lack of use. His eyes were rimmed with white, and while his face had always been pale, it was sheet white, there was no colour, or life in his cheeks.   
She nodded, “I’m sorry I have been gone for so long, I wanted to come back-“ she brushed a hand over his arm. “I’ve missed you so much –“. She wasn’t lying per say, but she had definitely let Wonderland slip her mind in the past few years. 

He propped himself up in the bed, soaking her in with his eyes. It had been so long, but he hadn’t forgotten. “Alice,” he reached his fingers out, brushing over the thick material of her jacket. She was different, he didn’t recognize her anymore. Everything about her seemed strange, like she was a puppet of Alice. She was wearing the right skin but her heart wasn’t in the right place. She seemed hollow, an imitation. 

The Mad Hatter trailed his fingers over the polished buttons on the front of her sharp jacket. Fingers stopping on the string tassle that hung on the shoulder. “You’re decidedly not my Alice!” He decided firmly, swinging to his feet, and standing. Still taller, he felt some comfort in that. He took a quick step forward, as Alice took a shaky step backwards, “It’s me-“ she promised, concern spreading across her face. 

He grabbed the front of her collar, finger spinning one of the buttons. “My Alice wouldn’t hide behind all of this-“ he plucked the button off the jacket to her shock and surprise. “She knows who she is-“ both of his hands settled on the front of her coat, and tore it open wide, buttons pinging off of every surface in the room.   
Alice let out a shriek, and backed against the door to the room, trying to cover her chest. “Oh! Hatter, this is completely inappropriate!” Her corset was bare, and she held her hands against her chest, back to the door. 

Hatter didn’t listen, and pressed his body against hers, reaching down to grasp the front of her pants as she squirmed against her, mumbling pleas under her breath. “My Alice knows who she is! And who she is, is Alice!” He declared, and yanked the front of her pants open. “You’re nothing but an imposter, a cheap imitation!” Hatter felt completely assured that he was doing the right thing. 

She fought against his chest, but he was stronger, and she was unprepared, and shocked. He shoved her arms against the door, and used his free hand to gently run over the corset that was tied below the jacket. Grabbing the ribbon he untied it, before throwing it down on the ground where most of the buttons had fallen. Under the corset was a light silk slip, just enough to cover her skin, and her nipples pressed against the soft material. He tore that off easily, and let it drop to the floor. Her perky boobs rested lightly against the skin of her heaving ribs, as she struggled and panted trying to get free. He leaned down, nipping lightly all along the top of her breast, till he reached her erect, pink nipple. Hatter took it softly in his mouth, being careful not to hurt her in anyway, yet. 

Alice squirmed less as he sucked on her boob, he moved to the other after a moment, ensuring it got equal treatment. When she relaxed a little, he yanked her pants down, revealing silk panties. “My Alice would never where something so scandalous-“ he told her severely, pulling them off to reveal her smooth ass.   
Sliding his fingers between her legs, he rubbed his fingers over the soft skin of her pussy before gently rubbing at her clit. She moaned softly, and her legs tensed, and he could feel her pussy becoming damper as he rubbed gentle circles into her clit. 

His fingers spread her cheeks, and he spun her around, and instead of struggling she pressed her palms against the door, spreading her legs. He positioned himself behind her, unbuttoning the front of his pants, and pulling out his mostly erect penis. Giving it a few quick strokes, he spit into his hand, and rubbed it over the length for some lubrication. Pressing it against her pussy, he was aware of how wet she was, and the head of his dick slid in wonderfully. He shifted behind her, and reached up to grab a handful of her blonde hair, yanking it back.

She let out a low moan as he pushed inside of her, pulling her hair as he added each inch. He was well endowed, his penis a respectable length, but noticeably thick. Enjoying the view of his cock stretching her open, he spread her ass cheeks apart with his fingers to watch himself thrust in and out, easier. He sped up his thrusts, enjoying the feeling of her tight walls around himself. He pulled out, and shoved her to the ground, twisting her around, shoving his thick cock in her face. 

Alice half opened her mouth, letting him slide his wet dick along her cheek, before sliding the tip into her mouth. He slowly rolled his hips forward, working against her lips as she looked up with tear filled eyes. “Open up-“, he cooed, gently trying to appease her to open up wider. She complied, and Hatter forced his dick farther into her mouth. 

He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of her warm, wet, mouth wrapping around his cock, and he slowly started to fuck her throat, feeling her gag against his dick. It didn’t take long for him to come close to orgasm, and he pulled out of her throat, letting her gasp for air, before he gave his length a couple quick strokes, and came on her face.   
Alice made an indignant noise, cum running down her face, as she blinked up at him with tear filled eyes. Hatter simply tucked himself back into his pants, and did them back up.   
“Out, imposter!” He declared, and headed back over to his bed, tucking himself back under the covers, leaving Alice hunched at the wall, humiliated. 

“But before you go, maybe you could bring me a spot of tea? I’m parched.”


End file.
